Ever Sweet Darkness
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: A.U The world of the night is home to three creatures. Vampires, Werewolves, and Hunters. When one Hunter bites of more then he can chew, he is left helpless...Yet he is saved by the creature he hates most...and becomes one as well... ItaxSas Yaoi
1. Midnight Wonderings

**A/N Oh damn I feel so twitchy! Curse me and my pervertedness! I used to HATE Yaoi! But...but...Now I love it! I feel so alien...I DON'T EVEN KNOW MYSELF ANYMORE! -Cries hysterically- Ok over that. Yes people, if you've read some of my fics you may notice the absence of even the slightly mentioning of Yaoi. But as of right now that's gonna change! I have officially joined the Yaoi side and Brad; there is no dragging me back! I love it now Mwuhahahahahahaha!! Sorry if my weirdness scares you but I'm running on extreme lack of sleep! Ok that's no excuse but hey, we all need to live life at some point right? Well I don't really have a life outside of reading and writing...I'm a Nigel... I have only two peeps...only two, Oh well it's more then I can say for Gaara! Tehehehehe...Wait no that came out wrong I LOVE GAARA! No I love Uchihacest... Yes people the now Yaoi fan Sharingan-Youkai prefers Uchiha+Uchiha! And when every one here's the word Yaoi they automatically think guys jacking each other… WELL I'M NOT INTO THAT THANK YOU! I like the romance…it's funny to watch them squirm…hehehehe I'm a freak...**

**And I am NOT THE ONLY ONE! And as you might know this story is an Uchihacest, so if you don't like ItaxSas then find something else to occupy your time with. I'm not really good with other pairings but I've got a frightening suspicion that Yaoi is my forte...Creepy, I might turn out a Yaoi Prodigy! Nah...For now I'll stick with the minor stuff, then I'll move onto the big stuff! Like Yaoi Lemons...Oh damn I feel so twitchy...oh wait that's the AC...it's bloody freezing in here! Oh well older brothers room can't complain.**

**Disclaimer:**_** I Sharingan-Youkai do not own Naruto...**_

000000

**Summary: **_**AU**_

_**In the big city of Tokyo Japan everyone is up and about. People moving across the street to get to work, Public transport yelling out their windows to pedestrians. But that's life during the day. At night, when most are sleeping in the safety of their own home, others come out to play. Creatures of the night, hunting for their next meal, not everyone is so lucky when it comes to Night time. The only things keeping the Vampires at bay, a small group of individual hunters. Hunting the things they despise most, but what happens when one hunter bites off more the he can chew from outside forces? And ends up being saved by the thing he hates most...Yet the long forgotten person he missed most...**__ (Warning ItaxSas Yaoi)_

_ok Itachi and Sasuke aren't related in this... I might forget that later on so just ignore any brother remarks ok..._

000000

S.Y: Ok people lets get this story started!

Sasuke: -Blink- Why, It's lame anyway.

S.Y:-Twitch-

-Crack-

Sasuke: -out cold-

S.Y: And that's what you get you Emo git!

Naruto: -laughs-

S.Y: Stupid chicken arse, why is there always a pole shoved up his arse! Oh yeah he's an Uchiha, it's normal.

Itachi: ...

Sasuke: ...

Naruto: ... BELIEVE IT!

S.Y: -Sweat drops- never mind...

000000

**Chapter One: **_**Midnight Wonderings**_

The night air was crisp and warm, a welcomed change from some other, more colder nights. I warm breeze brushed raven strands ever so lightly, giving the owner of the strands a slight shiver of relief. _'A perfect night for hunting...' _Mused the raven haired teen. On such a special night he was bound to find some blood sucking scum lurking in an Alley. He always did, weather it be on the other side of town, or the other side of the street, there was always one. He brushed a gloved hand through his unusually spiky hair with a sigh. Something different was bound to happen tonight, he could feel it in the air, and it wasn't reassuring. He stood from his seat in a darkening Park and started for the next street, checking every dark space he passed, wether it be behind a large bush or a dark alley. He crossed the street and passed a group of drunks standing outside a near empty bar, some of them whistling at him; obviously to drunk to realise he was a guy. He noticed a guy with spiky blond hair wearing a black denim jacket, dark blue jeans and an orange tank top under his jacket. He stopped a few steps ahead of him. Sharp blue eyes locking with bottomless onyx. The blond haired guy nodded slightly.

"Sasuke…" He said flatly. Sasuke nodded back.

"Naruto…" he replied. With that, they simply passed by each other. Not even sparing a glance back.

Sasuke seemed normal enough, with his dark grey muscle shirt and tight black trousers covering the top of his thick leather combat boots. His long black trench coat blowing to the side as a light wind passed him by. Sure normal enough, but then there was the rather large sword strapped to his back, two pistols strapped to the back of his belt, and a nice black shotgun strapped to his right thigh. He looked ready for a mini war! But those who passed him didn't seem at all fazed.

He continued along the path, not at all interested in the fellow Hunter who had passed him moments ago. They had the same occupation, and the same hate for the creatures, but they never banded together or paid each other much heed. It was more of a solo job. But there were a few of them around. Sasuke just happened to be one of the best. Though sometimes he often wondered, was his best ever really enough? Was killing Vampires all he was born for? No, he had a family once…But from them his pure hatred for Vampires arose. He was only a mere seven that night.

Flash back:

**He was sound asleep in his own comfy bed, with not a single worry or thought. Then his mother suddenly burst through the door and slammed it shut behind her. She turned to the young Sasuke, her face pale with fear, her hair strewn about her face and her eyes wide with horror. She ran towards his bed and grabbed him in her arms, pulling him out of bed, startling him very much so. **

**She ran across the room and yanked open the sliding door of his cupboard, slamming him inside and holding her finger to his mouth to silence any questions.**

"_**Stay here Sasuke, don't move or make a sound, mommy will be right back." **_**She had said through hard breaths caught in between sobs. With that she quickly closed the door with little Sasuke inside.**

**Sasuke pulled his legs to his chest, eyes never leaving the shadow under the door. Then he heard it, a scream so horrifying, so fear stricken it made him clench his eyes shut with his hands over his ears. There was a light thud, then silence…He blinked when he felt something wet and warm wash under his feet.**

**He slowly opened his eyes a looked down, red… all he saw was red…the bad colour as his mother had told him. His small body started shaking uncontrollably, it was blood! It was his mother's blood! The scream belonged to his mother! With no real thought he scrambled to his feet and smashed open the door, surprising himself when it practically flew out of the sliding sheet.**

**He blinked, then looked up, his body froze…there, not three feet from his face, was his mother… covered in her own blood, a gapping wound covering her throat. He shook even more as he noticed a pare of feat standing right next to the body of his beloved mother. His dark eyes followed the feat up, until he saw feral yellow slitted eyes and pale skin. The figure grinned evilly, revealing long sharp fangs. **

Sasuke snapped out of his daze as a scream caught his attention. He looked around a corner and saw a young woman with flowing red hair, blue eyes wide with fear as she ran straight for him screaming for his help. Sasuke noticed two small holes on the side of her neck, bleeding rather badly. He frowned as he pulled out one of his pistols.

"I'm sorry." He said flatly as he pulled the trigger, the blessed bullet hitting it's target right between the woman's eyes. If he had left her she would have Turned. The old stories about Vampires depict that a Vampire has to drain it's victim of blood then feed them their own, but that's actually fiction. Fact was, so much as a scratch from a Vampire will result in Turning, the result of such is being infected with the Virus that does the changing. Of course the scratch would be done by Vampire claws, dah. But there were some cases of the 'fictional' Turnings. If the victim was already half dead from another course such as a battle wound from a sword or severe blood loss all a Vampire need do is feed them their blood, though the victim must still be at least partly alive at the time. But her case was she had been bitten, which meant she was more or less fucked. Sasuke had no choice but to put her down, or he'd have to do it another time, and it would have been much harder.

As he stepped over the woman's lifeless corpse he saw a figure retreat back into the Alley. He smirked as he followed. When he entered the near pitch black Alley he noticed glowing orange eyes off in the corner. Again he smirked, this time the gesture sticking on his face. He eyed the figure, now that his eyes had adjusted to the lack of lighting he at least saw it's dark shadow. He blinked slowly as it growled like some wild animal, trying to strike fear into Sasuke, but only succeeding in making him yawn slightly dramatically. It growled again, this time in annoyance.

"Foolish boy, do you have any idea what your dealing with!?" It snapped, acting over confident. Sasuke just snorted.

"Do you?" he shot back, the Vampire before him didn't have a clue what _he _was dealing with, but would soon find out first hand. The Vampire laughed boastfully. Sasuke was really starting to hate his personality, he was to over confident and boastful...bloody idiot. So instead Sasuke simply drew his shot gun and aimed, the figure only laughed harder.

"Silly human, do you honestly think _that _can even-" he didn't get to finish his comment as Sasuke pulled the trigger, fed up with the sound of his voice. No instead he shut up, looking down at the massive hole in his chest. He smirked. "As I said." again he stopped, this time being interrupted by Sasuke himself.

"Wait for it." Then, just as the Vampire blinked and looked down, he burst into flames and crumbled to ashes, without even so much as a clue... Sasuke spun the weapon expertly in one hand before sheathing it back on his thigh. With his job done he pulled out a small note book with many little tally's lining it's surface. He pulled out a pen, pulling the lid off with his teeth, scratching down another line completing a row of five, which was next to many others rows of five...just about half a page of rows! He smirked as he pocketed both pen and book. He found it rather silly to keep count of his kills, but it was a habit he had from when he was a kid. He counted just about everything, even down to his steps. His father had taken him to a Quack once, thinking it was some kind of mental disease...the Quack had confirmed him though, it wasn't actually a disease, it was just something called...ahh...(Sorry I can't remember what it's called for the life of me... It's where they can't help but count their steps...I'm sure you're smarter then me so figure it out and let me know I might edit it later...)

He sighed, it did confuse him some times, and annoy him, but hey he can't help it. He stepped out of the dark Alley and inhaled deeply, there it was again...The air of something fowl...He shrugged it off as simple paranoia and continued along the path in search for his next victim.

A few hours close to dawn Sasuke found himself standing outside an old warehouse. Why he had come here was beyond him, it was like something drew him there. He eyed the building suspiciously as he checked the windows. He blinked when he saw two figures watching him from a window, but as soon as he spotted them they vanished, Sasuke shuddered slightly, yup they had to be Vampires...

"_I'll bet they want me to venture inside like some naïve little school girl. Sorry but I'm not stupid..." _He eyed the building again, this time taking note of the open front door. He laughed out loud, meaning for them to hear him.

"Sorry but I'm not stupid arse holes!" he called as he flipped them off behind him as he walked away from the building. If they were expecting him to just barge through the front door waving his sword around while being no doubt severely out numbered and out matched, then they needed some real help.

"_I'll have to call in a favour with Naruto and Shikamaru later on...Then maybe hire some extra man power just in case." _With that thought in mind he passed the drunks again and made his way through the park, but stopped abruptly when two figures appeared in front of him, no doubt the same two from the window... One of the two was quite tall with spiky hair, and something rather large strapped to his back, the one next to him was much shorter and seemed to have a pony tail slightly on top of his head. Sasuke raised his hand over his shoulder and grasped the hilt of his pure silver blade. The taller figure stepped forward slightly, the lower half of his body and face revealed by light. Uncovering shark like teeth as he smirked, blue skin contrasting the darkness behind him. The shorter figure just stayed put, content with watching his partner.

"So, your the damned Hunter who took out Sasori last week. Feh, I'm rather disappointed really, I was expecting a warrior or at least another Vampire happy killing his own kind, not some High School reject."

Sasuke smirked, High School? Ha graduated that shit hole when he was fifteen! He moved onto Collage after that, well... A Collage for Hunters in training really...The first words that came to mind when he got there was 'Fuck no' he was placed in something much like a Sorority brothers house, it had driven him almost insane, but it was worth it! Then the blue guy spoke again.

"But then again, you do have quite a reputation with us Vampires...Especially with the Akatsuki...You killed one of our best, and for that our Leader want's your head on a platter!" With that he drew the large thing from behind him wielding in much like a sword and charged with inhuman speed. Sasuke being ready for the attack drew his own Sword called the Raiton, as it had the power of Lightening if used correctly and used with enough force.

He blocked the shark mans Samehada and twisted his body to the right swinging Raiton with him in a spinning slash. His enemy avoided it with ease and jumped back, a smirk playing across his features. The shorter guy seemed to be giggling? Sasuke blinked, freak... then he spoke, his voice sounding rather young and pleasant. Almost feminine.

"Now now Kisame Leader said no playing with the guy, he wants him dead tonight, and hurry the hell up the sun'll be up in a few hours!" He snapped, slightly annoyed. The blue guy now known as Kisame only shrugged.

"Then go back if your so worried about morning, because I ain't done with this little runt yet!" he said as he came at Sasuke again. Sasuke snapped out of his little trance and pulled up Raiton just in time to block another swing from Kisame, who smirked again. Sasuke pushed forward with Raiton having an idea. Kisame just flicked him back as if he were a bug, sending him flying across the grass and into a tree. Sasuke pulled himself to his feet, swaying rather badly as he tried to focus, his head was spinning from the impact. He may be a well known Hunter, but his strength was still nothing compared to a skilled Vampire, who was nearly ten times stronger then a human, but then add another ten when the other guy was a bloody beef bust! Sasuke shook his head, feeling something wet and warm trickling down the side of his face. He noticed Kisame's eyes flicker as he smelt the blood, this put Sasuke on edge, not good, he's screwed enough as it is fighting a strong Vampire, but he'd be completely fucked if the strong Vampire went into Rage mode from smelling his blood. He had to either end this now or be killed, because he'd rather die then run away, Naruto had said his Pride would be the death of him one day. And now he might be right.

He lifted Raiton over his shoulder, finding a semi sense of balance. Kisame smirked, he was enjoying himself. Sasuke quickly reached behind him and pulled out one of his pistols, aiming then firing none stop at Kisame, which didn't seem to be affecting him so he dropped Raiton and reached for the other gun, only to gasp when he suddenly felt something sharp catch him on his shoulder. He dropped the gun and held his shoulder, which was starting to bleed badly. This making him worry even more as Kisame inhaled deeply, eyes glinting slightly. Sasuke clenched his teeth as he moved his wounded arm to grasp Raiton's hilt, using sheer will power he lifted the large blade and held it ready. Kisame laughed.

"What's this then? Not going to run away and hide are you? That's interesting, the last Hunter I fought ran for the hills! Hehe, tricky little blond he was." Sasuke realised he was talking about Naruto, then thought he had the right idea...Run for the hills...

"Sorry to disappoint you freak, but I don't run away like some coward." Kisame only laughed harder.

"He didn't do it out of cowardice! He did it out of pure common sense, which to say my little black haired friend, is what you seriously lack!" with that his eyes glazed over turning red, alerting Sasuke to his demise.

"Shit, not good!" He said as he grabbed his shot gun and started firing at Kisame, who just seemed to faze through all the bullets. He snarled as he grabbed Raiton and charged. He had to end this, now! He jumped into the air and swung downwards, only to gasp in shock as the Vampire simply caught his blade with his hands, red eyes focusing on the blood running down Sasuke arms. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and jumped back, leaving Raiton behind. Drawing what looked like a silver cylinder but after he pressed a small button on the handle it extended into a long pointed steak like blade. Kisame only laughed and charged. Sasuke stood his ground, silver blade ready. Then it happened, he blinked and found himself on his back, struggling to breath, blood working it's way up his throat. Kisame standing over him, smirking down at him. Sasuke clenched his teeth in an effort to swallow the blood, but only succeeding in making himself choke, coughing up blood by the mouthful. Kisame laughed as he knelt down, gripping Sasuke by the front of his shirt lifting him up slightly.

"Feel that, it's death catching up on you. You held up a fight kid I'll give you that, but remember in your next life, don't start what you can't finish." With that he dropped Sasuke back to the ground, an audible splash as he landed in a puddle of his own blood. Then both he and his partner disappeared. Sasuke coughed again, trying to figure out what had happened. Then he realised something was pressed on his chest. He raised his head slowly, eyeing the large blade sticking out of his lower chest. He laughed lightly, sounding slightly spluttered as blood rose to his throat again. Killed with his own Raiton, why hadn't he seen Kisame wielding it! He let his head drop back to the ground. His vision was starting to blur now. He new he was dying, but for some reason he felt furious. He still hadn't found the Vampire who had slaughtered his family, the Vampire with those ferrel yellow eyes and pale skin. He swore to himself when he was found by the Police that he'd grow up and become strong, then hunt down the beast and take it's head off with his own hands. But he was killed before he could even catch wind of it's residence!

"_So this is how it ends then...Killed by own prized weapon...on a warm Thursday night...How pathetic, I'm pathetic...I haven't grown any stronger, I'm still weak!" _His mind continued to play back his battles with various Vampires and other Hunters. His onyx eyes staring up at the night sky, slightly unfocused.

A few moment's later something else came into his blurring line of vision. A figure standing over him, cast in shadows, yet his crimson eyes seemed to be glowing through the shadows, Sasuke turned his head slightly to see the person who had interrupted his stare gazing. He blinked when he heard something, a voice, yet it sounded distant, though he could make out what it had said.

"_**Do you want to die?" **_It asked...Sasuke blinked again, his mind foggy and his vision fading. Then it spoke again, sounding almost amused.

"_**Hm, no you don't do you, even so you don't have the luxury to die. You still have a vowel to fulfil." **_He blinked in confusing, huh? Then the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was...

"_**What is becoming of hate? When you become that what you hate." **_

--X--

A/N And that's the end of this chapter! What did you think?

I tried to make Sasuke act a little in Character, but I can't help myself... Any way Review!

S.Y: Ok that's that chapter out of the way...

Sasuke: Damn you Itachi you better not grope me while I'm unconscious!

Itachi: -whistles innocently- I wouldn't dream of it.

Sasuke: -Twitch- I hate you.

Itachi: I know I love you to.

Sasuke: !!

S.Y: Shut up you two you fight like an old married couple...

Naruto: Then marry them...

Sasuke-Itachi: HELL NO!

S.Y: If that's how you both feel I think I might!

Sasuke-Itachi: ... NEVER!

S.Y: -giggles- Don't get your knickers in a twist I was only joking jeez.


	2. Wake Up Dead

_**A/N Yay I'm back and still bloody cold! Ok you obviously read the last chapter so yeah...I've never really been one for this so I'll just get on with the story...And idea's are welcome and I'd very much like to get reviews! Thank you to anyone who did review...I have no idea if anyone actually did because I didn't bother to check...and still haven't...I'm getting there though.**_

_**Disclaimer: I Sharingan-Youkai do not own the great Anime known as Naruto! Bummer, I'd love to really...But then again to much hassle to keep track of... XD**_

_**Recap: **_

"_**Do you want to die?" **__It asked...Sasuke blinked again, his mind foggy and his vision fading. Then it spoke again, sounding almost amused._

"_**Hm, no you don't do you, even so you don't have the luxury to die. You still have a vowel to fulfil." **__He blinked in confusing, huh? Then the last thing he heard before darkness claimed him was..._

"_**What is becoming of hate? When you become that what you hate." **_

000000

**Chapter two: **_**Wake Up Dead**_

Sasuke stirred lightly in his sleep, he was tempted to wake up, but he was to comfortable lying where he was. His head was propped comfortably on something soft and, warm? He lay still, keeping his eyes closed, listening to the area around him for any sign of danger. Nothing, then he felt his pillow shift, that's when he realized a slight stinging sensation on the side of his neck, and a soft burning in his stomach. Then it hit him. Without warning he shot up and twisted moving to draw Raiton, but found it missing. That's about when events from the previous night came flowing back into his mind as he caught sight of what he found so comfortable, or more to say whom he found so comfortable. Sasuke went to grab a pistol but found none, he blinked as he eyed the figure before him. His eyes travelled the figure up and down, the thought of Deja vu crossing his mind. He wore simple black jeans and black combat boots much like his own. Covering his upper body was a long sleeved black button up shirt with the collar turned up, (Like how most people turn their collars up at school, mainly guys) with the last two buttons left undone at the bottom revealing a small amount of pale flesh. (Try not to drool ladies) His soft looking raven hair tied back neatly in a low tail leaving his fringe to drift down by his pale cheeks, crimson eyes with what looked like three coma's glowing lightly from above black shades, which had slid down his nose slightly. Sasuke found his eyes very unnerving, he had faced a lot of Vampires in his life time, but never had he encountered one with crimson eyes like these, and what unsettled him the most was that they were locked on him.

Then something struck him, they were in his apartment! He frowned, trying to remember how he had gotten here and why this Vampire was sitting on _his _bed!

"Who the hell are you!" he snapped reaching into his bedside draw pulling out a small pocket sized pistol. The man only smirked, then disappeared. Sasuke blinked, looking around the room, finding no evidence of the Vampires presence he lowered his weapon. He looked at his bedside clock and frowned, it was 9:56pm. The night after his battle with that Kisame guy. He walked towards his window and pulled back the curtain, revealing the dark road of Leaf Street. He scanned the darkness for any sign of the Vampire that had bought him back to his apartment. But found nothing, not even the tell tale bat that would appear when ever a Vampire was near. He closed the curtain again and walked into his bathroom, not realising he didn't turn on the light when he did. He removed his torn and bloodied shirt and turned on the hot water of the shower. He turned around and bent down, reaching into the cupboard to grab a towel but froze half way. He looked to the light switch and noticed it was off. He frowned as he looked around the bathroom, normally it was pitch black in here of a night time, but he could see as if it were lit like a Football field. He stood and looked in the mirror, but saw nothing, no reflection. His eyes widened, he dashed into his room and fumbled with a pistol, he removed the magazine and pulled out a blessed bullet. Confirming his fear as the bullet burnt his fingers with a light hiss. He dropped the cartridge and bullet, stumbling backwards until he hit the wall. He slid to the floor, eyes fixated on the blessed bullet feet from him, his breathing heavy and his mind racing.

"H-how...They wanted me _dead dead _not...d-dead like t-them..." He lifted a hand and felt around the side of his neck where it stang, his eyes narrowed when he found two puncture wounds. "I'm a..." he snapped his head to the side when he heard several loud knocks at his door. He pulled himself to his feet, his legs shaking slightly. He stumbled down his hallway and down the stairs. He stopped right by his front door. The knocking alerting him to the person outside. Was it that Vampire again!

"Yo Sasuke-teme! It's me Naruto open the door!" Sasuke blinked, he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, revealing the said blond. Naruto blinked when he saw Sasuke's pale face. "Damn man you don't look so good, what happened, I heard you were ambushed by a couple of Vampires, are you-" His voice trailed away when his blue gaze rested on the side of Sasuke's neck. Sasuke realized his error and stumbled back, loosing his balance and hitting the opposite wall, not able to keep himself standing he slid down to the floor once again. His body was weak, maybe it had something to do with the blood loss! Both from getting stabbed with Raiton and the rest getting sucked from his body! Naruto stared at Sasuke's shaking form.

He had seen other Hunters die before, but never had a Vampire Turned one of them...And Sasuke of all Hunters, was one of the most hated by Vampires, because he was one of the three best, he himself being the third best of course...Making Sasuke second best. The best of them all had gone missing ten years ago, Minato Namikaze was his name.

Naruto stepped into Sasuke's apparent, slowly approaching the said man. Who was currently staring at the floor with his head in his hands. Naruto eyed the bite mark on his neck. "Sasuke...How long have you been bitten?" It was a simple question, but Sasuke had no idea he had been bitten in the first place! Then he remembered the Vampire from in his room, then the figure he had seen before he 'died'. Then he realised that that was the Vampire who had bit him, it was the only explanation. So he answered.

"E-early yesterday morning I think." He said quietly. Naruto's eyes narrowed, it was to late to do anything about it, had he been treated right after he had been bitten he'd still be human...The treatment itself was being injected with dangerous amounts of Lithium and Garlic water. The Lithium kills the virus while the Garlic purifies the blood... But it was far to late now, he had already converted, his pointed finger nails being the only real indication at the moment, well not really nails now, claws is a more direct answer... He wouldn't fully convert until he fed, but Naruto wasn't going to allow that, fellow Hunter and friend or not, he had to be put down.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but you know what has to be done..." Sasuke didn't move, he just sat there, waiting to be put out of his misery. Naruto drew his own sword, it being a lot smaller then the Raiton, but big enough to do a lot of damage, sharp to, it's name being Suiton for Water. Water and Lightening, how ironic... He held Suiton ready by Sasuke's neck, preparing to sever his head. He moved to slice but a sharp voice froze him to the spot.

"_**You don't want to do that Human." **_It said dangerously. Naruto span on his heel and in search of the voice, but found nothing.

"Show yourself Vampire!" he snapped. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end when he heard a light chuckle. Light but oddly threatening. "Are you the one who did this to Sasuke!?" He called out.

"_**Indeed I am..." **_This pissed Naruto off even more.

"WHY! What interest do you have in a Hunter!" the voice chuckled again.

"_**One you wouldn't understand, call it a family matter."**_ It said smoothly. Naruto suddenly felt a warm breath tickle the back of his neck, he span on the spot, swinging Suiton with him but cut through air.

"Show yourself you coward!" he yelled.

"_**Why should I show myself to you little human? You knowing my face might hinder my plans in the future." **_Naruto laughed.

"I've heard your voice, I'll recognise it any where should I hear it again!"

"_**Oh really? How so when I have many voices..." **_It said again, this time echoing throughout the room. Naruto blinked.

"What do you mean many voices?"

"**Exactly what it means." **Naruto froze to the spot, it had mimicked his own voice!

"What the hell are you! No Vampire can do that!"

"**Oh but we can, they just don't know it, I've been around long enough to learn many thing's about my existence, taking on other voices being one of many...unique qualities." **It said in Naruto's voice again.

"Quite using my voice arse hole! Use your own!" This time the voice only laughed again, sending a shiver up Naruto's spine.

"_**Why, I'm having so much fun." **_Naruto growled, quite literally. This seemed to surprise the intruder. _**"What do we have here then? Part Lycon maybe?" **_Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, so quite pissing me off or you'll end up a pile of mince on the side walk!"

"Oh really..."__this time the voice seemed to change again, into one more...pleasant, smooth...more human. Then a dark figure appeared right in front of Sasuke, who was still silent and unmoving. This worried Naruto slightly, what did this guy do to him? "Tell me Uzumaki, are you so keen to die?" Naruto blinked. How did he know his name!

"How do you know me!" The voice laughed.

"I know you because you also know me...But can't quite place me in your memories..." Naruto looked confused.

"I don't know you, who the hell are you anyways!"

"Hn...Maybe your memories have been suppressed much like Sasuke's here..." Naruto glanced Sasuke from behind the guy. Who suddenly seemed to open his eyes, revealing crimson orbs in the black darkness that seemed to flow from his skin. Naruto growled again as the figure bent down and picked Sasuke up bridal style, the said Hunter not reacting at all. Naruto grasped Suiton tighter.

"Put him down!"

"_**Why, so you can kill him yourself? I don't think so." **_he said, his voice turning cold and sharp again. Naruto flinched when something small flew past his face. Then again, he looked around, his Lycon vision giving him some sight in the darkness. It was a crow... he turned back to the figure only to see him gone. He cursed and smashed the table next to him with his fist, breaking it in half like a toothpick.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he whirled on the spot and left the building. He would find Sasuke and save him from that demons corruption, he owed him that much.

--X--

Sasuke remained unmoving as he was carried over rooftops in the arms of a Vampire. Why he had become so unresponsive was even confusing him, maybe it was the trauma of the situation... But still, all he did was watch the ground move under them, coming up to meet them as they descended and moved away as they ascended. The Vampire had an extraordinary ability to jump so high and seem to glide back down to Earth, it was rather amazing really. The breeze against his face seemed to sooth him somehow as they went along, though he still didn't move, only gaze down at the moving ground and blink every so often. He defiantly wasn't going to even try and look up to see the face of the one who had Turned him. He just didn't see reason to at the moment, could even say he was curious. But then again, curiosity always killed the cat...

--X--

"What do you mean intervened! I told you to kill the Hunter Sasuke Uchiha! How could you let a simple stray Vampire intervene!" Shouted a dark figure by a window. The identity of whom he was shouting at was Kisame...

"It wasn't _just a stray _Master, it was _him_." he said as he eyed his Master, who seemed to stop dead at the word 'him'.

"That's not possible, I've got confirmation he's currently in England! How can he be in two places at once pray tell Kisame! You were obviously seeing things! It was a stray, not that beast!" Kisame shook his head.

"No it wasn't Master, I saw his eyes...He possessed the Sharingan..." The figure seemed to stiffen at that.

"But how...What interest would he have in that boy...A Hunter no less." Kisame shrugged.

"We all have our quirks Master, maybe this is one of his..." Kisame's Master laughed at that.

"Interesting though isn't it...He's never been a people person, so why would he take on a Fledgling of all things...Hmm..."

"_What are you playing at Itachi..."_

--X--

"So what your saying is Sasuke Uchiha's been Turned..." Naruto nodded.

"Any idea who?" Asked a young woman with dark brown hair tied up in two buns onto of her head. Naruto shrugged.

"He seemed to think I new him...But I haven't got the slightest clue who he is...But he wasn't anything like a normal Vampire...He seemed, powerful, to powerful to be an ordinary Vampire...And his eyes...They were so... demonic...yet honourable at the same time..."

"That's because he's a Nosferatu..." Everyone turned around to see a woman with spiky purple hair and eyes to match. Naruto blinked.

"There's no need to jump to conclusion's Anko, he may just be a Vampire with an Inferiority complex..." Anko laughed.

"I'm not jumping to conclusion's Naruto, I know who it is your talking about, he's one of the most powerful Vampires to ever walk this plain of existence..." Everyone blinked in confusion.

"Come on Anko lay off the Dango will ya!" Shouted a woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes. Anko's brow twitched.

"Shut it Haruno! At least I pull my own weight around here! You always need saving! Try learning how to fight properly, then come back to me and see how you fair!" Sakura paled as tears came to her eyes. Shikamaru sighed lazily.

"Jeez Anko give it a break Sakura does have a point," Anko glared at the shirker.

"What was that Nara?" The said man sighed again.

"What a drag..." Naruto frowned.

"Hey Anko...What would a Nosferatu want with Sasuke anyway?" Anko shrugged.

"That's anyone's guess. Either he just wants some company or, their connected some how..." Naruto blinked.

"He seemed so...Unresponsive...what did that freak do to him?" Anko sighed.

"Nothing really, it's just a short term side effect you get after being Turned...The body just shut's down and neglects movement...Soon he'll start to feel great pain, that would be the virus making it's final change to the body, after that passes, or to say he survives it he'll officially be a Vampire, well, partly, he won't be a full fledge Vampire until he feeds..." Naruto looked to the floor, he had failed his friend...

"What do we do now...About Sasuke I mean?" Anko looked at Naruto.

"Nothing...Just treat him like any other Vampire if we ever encounter him again, he's not one of us anymore he's one of them now. He's to be killed on sight." Naruto frowned at the floor.

"So be it then..."

--X--

A/N Sooo what did ya think? Yes I know there's no Yaoi stuff yet but that's later okidoki! Chow!


	3. Werewolves, Vampires And Sexual Tension

**A/N Howdy doody people. Ok I'm just gonna get on with it ok...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

**Recap:**

"_Nothing really, it's just a short term side effect you get after being Turned...The body just shut's down and neglects movement...Soon he'll start to feel great pain, that would be the virus making it's final change to the body, after that passes, or to say he survives it he'll officially be a Vampire, well, partly, he won't be a full fledge Vampire until he feeds..." Naruto looked to the floor, he had failed his friend..._

"_What do we do now...About Sasuke I mean?" Anko looked at Naruto._

"_Nothing...Just treat him like any other Vampire if we ever encounter him again, he's not one of us anymore he's one of them now. He's to be killed on sight." Naruto frowned at the floor._

"_So be it then..."_

Yaoi warning for this chapter people...

000000

**Chapter Three: **_**Werewolves, Vampires And Sexual Tension...**_

Sasuke opened his eyes from the light sleep he hadn't realised he fell into. His eyes slowly scanned his surroundings. His body felt normal again, well normalish, he felt he could move again now. He turned his head to the side to find he was in a dark room, lying on a soft bed. He frowned, the room seemed familiar some how. He just crossed it off as simple Deja vu as he took in the detail. The walls were blood red while the ceiling and floor was black, making the room seem bigger then it really was. There was a set of black Chester draws on the far end of the room while a black nightstand sat feet from his face, as he was off to the side of the bed. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head as it started throbbing lightly. He looked around the rest of the room. He instantly realised there were no windows in the room, but he still noticed black curtains closed against the right wall. He blinked when he noticed something moving onto of the cupboard next to the curtains. It was black that much he could tell, but as his eyes regained focus he instantly saw a large black bird with pale brown eyes watching him intently. He felt a light shiver run up his spine as it screeched lightly. It sounded like a...Crow? There weren't any Crows in the city... His eyes travelled around the rest of the room, finding a door.

He scooted over to the edge of the bed and made to stand but a sudden searing pain shot through his body driving him to the floor with a dull thud. He clenched his eyes shut as he held his stomach in both arms. His mind blank of any thoughts as the pain increased through out his already weak body. He tried to pull himself off the floor but found it much less painful if he didn't move. He clenched his jaw shut in an attempt to stop himself from crying out. He gasped when the pain increased yet again, this time failing to stop himself from crying out. He pulled his body closer to himself in an attempt to numb the pain. He tried to think of what was happening to him, but all he could think about was the pain as it coursed through every inch of his body. He gasped again as another shock wave of pain pulsed through his body driving him to the verge of consciousness. Faintly he could hear what sounded like the alarmed kaws of the Crow as it screeched continuously. He took little notice of it however, the pain kept growing throughout his body. He tried to see straight but all his vision permitted were black and red dots as the pain became to much. Then he suddenly felt himself being lifted off the ground and carried some where, he didn't care where he was being taken, he just wanted the pain to cease.

He gasped again when he suddenly felt something cold wash over his already shivering body. He tried to open his eyes but his body wasn't listening to him, it was to busy trying to deal with the intense pain that was now washing over his body in powerful waves. He was amazed he hadn't lost consciousness yet, and frankly he was wishing he would, so then the pain would stop. He felt the cold wash through his spiky hair, soon realising it was water. As the icy water caressed his body he felt the pain slowly ebb away. He swallowed hard as the pain soon faded to a dull throb, his body still shivering dangerously. He felt a strong arm supporting his back as his senses slowly throbbed back into his mind. Soon he was aware of the water trickling down his face, the drops falling and landing on what had to be a black marble floor. Though what annoyed his ears where the sounds they made when they collided with it's hard surface. Wait what? How the hell can he hear water droplets hitting the floor as if it were a bomb exploding feet from his head! (Think Daredevil when Matt wakes up in the Hospital) He realised his breathing was erratic as was his heartbeat and tried desperately to calm himself down, but failed miserably. His body was still shivering and his mind was still foggy from the pain that had racked his body moments ago, and frankly he was as tired as hell from that ordeal. Soon he felt something warm and dry wrap around his body and lift him up yet again. He didn't dare move or open his eyes in fear the pain would return. He didn't think he could survive another event like that. But he didn't think much more of it as his eyes drifted shut and sleep over came him, hell after something like that you'd be beyond tired.

When Sasuke awoke he found himself in the same room he had been in before. Though this time the Crow was sitting on the headboard, seemingly to keep an eye on his condition, which wouldn't surprise him after his last ordeal. Though he was still curious as to who had helped him when he had been in so much pain, wether it had been the Vampire or someone else he was grateful... never had he felt such pain, and he hoped he'd never have to endure it again. He moved to sit up but a hand pressed against his bare chest pushed him back down. He blinked and looked to the side to see...damn this guy just seemed to show up every where lately, but he didn't react, Sasuke new when he was out matched, and the fact that he was still weak contributed a lot. So he settled for cooperation instead.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice slightly hoarse. The man sitting next to him on the bed didn't reply straight away, but seemed to think his answer over.

"The one who saved your life, twice now." He said quietly as not to disturb the peaceful silence of the room. Sasuke's brow twitched.

"How about a name this time." He said slightly agitated. This seemed to amuse the Vampire slightly.

"Itachi..." He said quietly again. Sasuke blinked thinking he had heard that name somewhere before, but brushed it aside, there were heaps of people named Itachi in the world...

"Why did you save me?" Asked Sasuke, wanting some answers. Itachi hesitated for a moment.

"I don't really know myself." He said simply. Sasuke sighed.

"Well I find it ironic." Itachi blinked.

"How so?" He asked.

"If you haven't realized _Itachi _I hunt and kill your kind." Itachi laughed lightly, causing Sasuke to glare at him. "What's so funny Vampire?" he snapped. Itachi eyed him with a smirk playing across his pale features.

"Don't go condescending Vampires Sasuke, or you'll just be talking down to yourself." Sasuke blinked, then remembered.

"Oh right...I forgot about that..." He mumbled as he turned his gaze to the ceiling. Itachi studied his face intently, looking for an answer to his silent question. Sasuke noticed this, also taking into account the odd look Itachi was giving him, like a little kid who had just seen someone do a magic trick and want to know how it was done. He laughed lightly to himself. Itachi snapped out of his curious daze and blinked.

"What do you find so amusing pray tell?" Sasuke just shook his head.

"What do you want to know?" Itachi blinked, realising his error.

"How can you just accept it...what you've become so easily?" Sasuke was taken aback by the question, he had been expecting something either about his weird hair like most other people ask or him being a Hunter. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Well there isn't any point in getting mad about it...what's done is done...it can't be changed, besides I try to look on the brighter side of life...death..." He raised a brow at his own choice of words, well he was technically dead right? Itachi seemed content with his answer and left it at that. Now it was Sasuke's turn to ask some questions.

"Where are we?" Itachi looked him over again.

"My place..." Sasuke sighed in annoyance at his lack of detail. Itachi picked this up. "An abandoned mansion just outside city perimeters." Sasuke blinked.

"Mansion? Abandoned?" Itachi nodded.

"It was abandoned 20 years ago after the entire family that resided here disappeared. It's still in their name and there are no more members of their family alive to claim it, so I made use of it. Oh and I didn't have anything to do with their disappearance so don't give me that look." Sasuke continued to look at Itachi as if he had grown a second head. Itachi stared back, not even blinking. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and looked away. His back was starting to cramp up, he needed to sit up wether Itachi allowed it or not. So he moved to sit up, as Itachi made no move to stop him he sat upright with his legs crossed. Much like Itachi who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with his cheeks resting in his hands which were resting on his knees. All in all he looked...like a normal guy...aside from the freaky red eyes... Sasuke jumped lightly when the Crow suddenly kawed from behind him. Itachi's eyes snapped to the Crow. For a moment he remained as such, then said. "Go..." The Crow seemed to nod it's head as it spread it large black wings and took off over Sasuke's head and _through _the opposite wall? Sasuke looked at Itachi questioningly. The said Vampire only continued to stare at the spot where the Crow had been. Then he suddenly sat up straight and eyed the door, his eyes hard and cold. Sasuke felt a shiver run up his spine, ok... from normalish and kind of weird to...Cold and more...Vampiric? Maybe he was Bipolar? (Means insane)

Sasuke was about to ask but the door suddenly burst open. Sasuke watched as Itachi just sat there, still eyeing the now open door. Then a figure emerged from the doorway. He had gravity defying silver hair with a black mask covering the lower half of his face and a black band covering his left eye. His visible eye was gold and slitted. Sasuke eyed him curiously. "_A Werewolf..." _he thought to himself. The said man stepped into the room and glared at Itachi, who didn't seem at all fazed.

"What do you want Hatake?" he asked flatly. The Werewolf just growled as he threw a scroll at Itachi, who caught it easily. He opened it and read through it's contents, he blinked. "And this is my busyness why? I don't have nor want anything to do with the Wolf clan so take it to Tsunade, maybe she'll see into it." The Wolf just sighed and retrieved the scroll from Itachi and headed for the door. But stopped and turned to Sasuke. His eye looking rather suspicious. Itachi noticed this. "Leave him be Kakashi, he's no threat to your kind, he Hunts my kind, well...Not anymore." he said with a smirk. Sasuke just glared at Itachi. Earning him a poke to the forehead, which stunned him slightly. He certainly wasn't expecting it... Kakashi just nodded and left, closing the door behind him. Sasuke turned to Itachi and glared again. Earning another poke. Sasuke blinked. Then went to say something but as Itachi would have it poked him again. Sasuke growled, _poke_ again. Sasuke twitched... _poke_ ok that did it.

"WILL YOU QUITE IT!" he shouted as he glared at Itachi, breathing heavily to emphasise his annoyance. Then... _poke._ Sasuke just deflated, staring at the space behind Itachi, knowing he wouldn't stop unless he did... Itachi went to lift his hand to poke him again but blinked when he found himself pressed up against the headboard with his hands held above his head, he smirked. Sasuke just glared. "Poke me again, and you wont have any hands to poke with." he snapped. Itachi just blinked slowly.

_(Warning Yaoi lemon past this point, you have been warned)_

"I'd like to see you try." he purred in Sasuke's ear, earning him to blink in confusing. He went to say something but gasped when he found himself under Itachi, who had pinned his hands above his head. He looked up at a smirking Itachi, who was in the middle of straddling his hips. Sasuke felt his cheeks heat up slightly. What an odd development... "Well, just try and take my hands, first you have to free your own." He purred into Sasuke's ear as he nuzzled the side of his neck, causing Sasuke to shiver slightly. Itachi noticed this and smirked against his skin. Sasuke new he was smirking, he could feel it for god sakes! He was about to say something but his words were halted when Itachi suddenly started nipping the side of his neck. He found himself in quite a situation...

But for some odd reason he didn't seem to mind...that was what freaked him out...I mean, He's not gay or anything right? Well he was starting to think other wise when Itachi suddenly pressed his hips into Sasuke's who was at this point as red as Itachi's eyes. If he were straight he wouldn't be blushing when a guy started coming onto him now would he? That or Itachi was just screwing with him to try and get a rise out of him, just to piss him off.

But that thought seemed to come crumbling down when he felt Itachi's warm tongue pass over the bite mark on his neck. Earning a surprised gasp from him. Itachi smirked again; he was enjoying himself that was for sure, but what about Sasuke? Was he enjoying the attention? Time to put it to the test...

Again Sasuke attempted to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth Itachi pressed his lips against his surprising Sasuke yet again. Itachi moved his lips over Sasuke's trying to get him to respond, which was kinda funny because Sasuke was trying to get his _brain_ to respond. But as he would have it, nothing came to mind so instead he just complied, parting his lips so Itachi had better access. Itachi smirked into the kiss, agitating Sasuke again, now he was sure he was toying with him... in more ways then one...

Itachi loosened his grip on Sasuke's wrist's which were still held above his head, but neither of them bothered moving their hands. Instead Itachi moved back removing his lips from Sasuke's, who seemed to move forward not wanting to stop, which caused him to smirk again. Sasuke noticed his actions and blinked...what...was...he...doing? Was he just enjoying _kissing_ another _guy_! The thought however didn't seem out of place which caused Sasuke to blink and mentally slap himself trying to knock some sense of reason into himself. But his thoughts were instantly lost when Itachi captured his lips again, this time with more slightly heated passion.

This time Sasuke didn't hesitate to respond and instantly kissed him back, which seemed to please Itachi because he nipped Sasuke's bottom lip pleading for entrance. Sasuke on the other hand had no idea what he wanted being the thick male he was... This causing Itachi to nip harder, drawing a bit of blood in the process. Sasuke finally realised what he wanted and parted his lips much to Itachi's delight...if you could call it that...

Itachi slid his tongue past Sasuke's lips and into his mouth finding his way around careful not to cut himself on one of Sasuke's now sharp fangs. His own fangs weren't exactly blunt which Sasuke found out the hard way and cut his own tongue as he tried to fight back. Itachi smirked again, the taste of blood making his fangs grow even more instantly alerting Sasuke to the possible side effect, which would not be good...He pressed himself closer to Sasuke deepening the kiss in the process. His kiss turning more heated every moment.

The taste of blood was starting to take it's toll on Itachi who suddenly realised his control was slipping and pulled away, not wanting to loose it and end up draining Sasuke of blood. Sasuke seemed to catch on realising his own mistake, but he just crossed it off as another one of his quirks...he had a few of those now...Counting...Dieing...Kissing other guys... Well he was dead so he could get away with it, though Itachi on the other hand had his eyes closed as he focused on regaining control.

Sasuke watched in strange fasination as black marks started appearing and fading on Itachi's cheeks, then he realised he was struggling to contain his Vampiric self. Itachi stayed that way for a moment, then as the black marks faded for the last time he opened his crimson eyes, Sasuke just watched him closly. Itachi eyed Sasuke for a moment, then returned to the crook of Sasuke's neck and started nipping his flesh again. Sasuke was slightly confused, after an ordeal like that don't you think it'd be wise to cease? Well Itachi didn't seem to think so, infact he was just getting started...Though Sasuke wasn't complaining, he _was _enjoying the strange feelings Itachi was causing him... He'd never been in any kind of rellationship before, hence why he was still a virgin...At the age of 21 you'd think he'd been laid years ago when his teenage hormones were reaking havoc over his body...But nope, nothing...

Sasuke was tempted to ask how old Itachi was, but being a Vampire he could be decades old and pass for an 18 year old...The joys of eternal youth he supposed...something he himself was heading for... Wow... Sasuke's train of thought suddenly flew off track when he felt Itachi's hand running down his hip and reach his belt line. Itachi was still nipping and kissing his neck as his hand started rubbing small circles on Sasuke's thigh through the fabric of his jeans.

Sasuke himself was quite aroused, and some how he seemed to be able to _smell_ Itachi was too. Nipping Sasuke's neck line one last time he trailed butterfly kisses up over his chin, catching his lips in his own again in a passionate kiss. Itachi's tongue passed over Sasuke's bottom lip, this time knowing what he wanted Sasuke parted his lips allowing Itachi to slip his tongue past his lips and into his mouth. All the while Itachi's hand slowly undoing Sasuke's belt, this action completely passing said Vampires attention. In other words he had no idea what he was doing and was about to do. He removed his belt and tugged at the button holding them up undoing it with ease, he undid the zip and smirked when Sasuke finally realised what he was doing and jumped slightly.

"_What's wrong my little Hunter, I thought you enjoyed my touch." _

He purred as his hand slipped under Sasuke's jeans and passed over the noticable _bump _under his boxers. Sasuke supressed a moan, just barely, not wanting to give in so easily. Itachi smirked and traced a finger over Sasuke's erection, who failed in stopping himself from moaning, which only made Itachi smirk even more.

"_It's so much more rewarding if you submit to me Sasuke..." _He said, drawing out Sasuke's name for added effect. Sasuke by this point was thinking 'fuck it pride sucks in these situations', so instead of resisting he did something even Itachi (and the Author) wasn't expecting and rolled them both over, holding Itachi belowe him Sasuke smirked. Itachi just pulled him down to his level and kissed him again, not minding being on the bottom...for now... Sasuke returned the kiss with twice as much passion, setting himself a personal goal to try and get Itachi to moan like he had done. Though this proved harder then he had originally thought as he started nipping Itachi's neck line. Itachi was enjoying himself that was for sure, but he just wasn't moaning like Sasuke wanted him to, maybe he'd have to try a little harder. So re-thinking his plan of attack Sasuke began to grind his hips against Itachi's, he managed to get a surprised gasp from the Vampire, but still no moan...Sasuke was getting annoyed now, why wasn't he submitting!

Then an idea struck him and he inwardly smirked. Itachi raised a hand and ran it through Sasuke's surprisingly soft spiky hair, gripping the back and pulling him into an even deeper kiss. (Wow this sort of thing should be reserved for a straight lemon...) Sasuke ran his left hand down Itachi's hip much like he had done, but instead gripped the bottom of his shirt and dragged it up and over his pale but well toned chest. Itachi removed it from Sasuke's hand and pulled it over his head removing the garment completely. Sasuke lowered himself over Itachi and again started grinding his hips into Itachi's, Sasuke smirked when he heard Itachi moan slightly, he had tried to stop it he could tell, but as he had done he had failed! Sasuke smirked again as he brushed his lips over Itachi's.

"_It's so much more rewarding if you just submit to me, Itachi." _He purred in Itachi's ear, turning his own words back against him. Itachi just smirked and rolled, pinning Sasuke under him once again. Sasuke was tempted to pout but then he'd be giving Itachi to much of what he wanted. Instead he just relaxed as Itachi's hand resumed rubbing circles on his thigh, this time drawing closer to the source of his heat. Sasuke moaned again, this was driving him insane, the damned Vampire was teasing him! Itachi removed his hand and grasped the lining of Sasuke's jeans, pulling them down until they were discarded on the floor. Sasuke was starting to think wether this was a good idea, considering, well a few things. Their both GUYS! And a Vampire and it's Hunter shouldn't even be on friendly terms let alone screwing eachother! Itachi looked down at his prize, clad only in his dark blue boxers. Then realised he was still half dressed. So without a second thought his own jeans were spread next to Sasuke's on the floor, along with two pairs of boxers, one black and the other dark blue...

-- Some Minutes Later --

Sasuke gasped in pleasure as Itachi thrust into him again, it had gone from kissing and teasing to full blown sex! He wasn't sure when it had changed, his mind was to focused on the pure exctasy he was feeling as Itachi continued his quikening pace, grunting every so often. Sasuke gripped the black silk sheets beneath him with so much force his knuckles were turning white. Itachi thrust into Sasuke slightly harder earning a loud moan from said person. Itachi was nearing his end after close to ten minutes had passed, Sasuke had come twice so far...which was funny, the guy could harldy handle anything... Itachi thrust one last time as he climaxed with a gasp. Sasuke remained still for a moment, waiting for Itachi to pull out, a few moment's passed and he did, rolling to lay beside Sasuke breathing heavily. Sasuke took in a shaky breath, his body was still asking for more, which was freaking him out slightly, he didn't even know his own body! Itachi calmed his breathing and eyed the ceiling, that ordeal had drained him completely, no pun intended...

Sasuke turned his head to face Itachi, to find his eyes half lidded 'Tired already?' He was tempted to say, but thought against it, as he was also tired, but his body was still not behaving, it wanted more! Itachi rolled onto his side facing Sasuke, pulling him into a sort of snuggle, which disturbed him slightly, but didn't complain. Soon his own eyes were drifting shut, and he couldn't keep them open, so he just submitted to the exaustion and fell asleep, Sasuke right behind him...

--X--

Wow...I wrote Yaoi...

A/N twitch...twict twitch twitch...twitch... Wow...that was my first Lemon ever... AND IT WAS YAOI! Damn it! I wanted my first Lemon to be between Kakashi and Sakura! Oh well who's complaining, I hope your not... Yes it was long...but i've read Yaoi Lemon's that go passed 12 pages! Both Disturbing and arousing I can't deside...Yeah, both... Any who I WANT REVIEWS! I'll have no idea how to improve future Lemons if you don't help! They did proceed a little fast but hey it's fun to do the unexpected isn't it! Ok just review and I'll be happy... Chow!

Twitch...Twitch...Yummy... XD


End file.
